


I’ve got you

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, are we surprised, carter realises he has kinks, not set in any particular season so you choose, oops i went soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: “Easy, Carter. I’ve got you,” Benton pressed his forehead against the back of John’s hair and pulled his thigh up higher, his other hand steady on John’s hip.The warm water from the shower only added an extra sensation on his skin.
Relationships: Peter Benton/John Carter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I’ve got you

John whined as the head of Benton’s cock pushed against his hole.

“Easy, Carter. I’ve got you,” Benton pressed his forehead against the back of John’s hair and pulled his thigh up higher, his other hand steady on John’s hip.

The warm water from the shower only added an extra sensation on his skin.

It had been John's idea to fuck in the shower. He wasn't sure why, but the idea had always been appealing, even as Benton warned him of the combination of a slippery shower and John's knack for getting himself injured.

Somehow he'd convinced him into it. Most likely because he'd asked Benton to fuck him. They'd only done it twice before as Benton hadn't wanted to do it right away to make sure John wasn't uncomfortable and could get used to the sensation of something inside him.

Benton was still being careful now. His cock slid into him slowly as John whined and pressed his hands against the shower wall.

He didn't know what had gotten him in the mood today, he just felt like he needed this. He needed Benton around him, and on top of him, and inside him.

And for whatever the same reason, it didn't take John long until he was pressing back against Benton, one hand leaving the wall and grabbing onto Benton as Benton's own wrapped itself under John's thigh and pulled it up until it was off the ground and spread John's legs apart just that little bit more.

And god did it change what Benton was rubbing against.

“Fuck, Benton, _Peter_ , please, please, please,” John tipped his head back against Benton’s shoulder. “Please, _sir_.”

Benton’s hips stuttered and his nails dug into John’s skin hard and god John would have probably stuttered out an apology if not for the way Benton reacted.

But also Benton wasn’t saying anything.

“Should I not have-”

“Is that what you want, Carter? You want me to be in control, huh?”

Benton had switched over to that tone of voice he only ever used in the operating room or when he was lecturing John about something back when he’d been a med student and _yes. God, yes._

“Want me to take care of you when you're good? Punish you when you're not?"

John's stomach lurched for a moment. "I don't... I..."

"Fuck, okay, we aren't talking about this right now. Just," Benton changed the angle of his next thrust and it had John's nails scrambling uselessly against the tiles. "This is alright for now, yeah? You good, Carter?"

John's head was feeling faintly floaty and fuzzy and being good sounded like the only thing he wanted.

"Yeah," He mumbled. "I, ah, I can be good."

Benton chuckled against the back of his neck. That wasn't what he had asked was it? John had known that and he'd just said the first words that came stumbling up his throat.

"So that's what you want? I should have known, all those years vying for my approval, my attention," Benton's lips brushed against his ear. "You just wanted to be my good little boy didn't you, Carter?"

_Fuck._

John's hips jerked and he really thought he was going to slip and fall but Benton's hands were like a vice on him and he could feel his cock twitching, hard and hot and slick. He wasn't aware of how loud he'd moaned until Benton brought his attention to it.

"Answer the question, Carter."

John whimpered as Benton stilled inside. "Yes, sir," He spoke quietly.

"Yes? Yes to what?"

He wanted to say it, he'd been saying it inside his head for long enough. It was just a different effort to say them out loud. He could feel himself turning red and it made him want to cover his face but he knew Benton didn't like that and Benton wanted him to say it, he wanted to hear John, he wanted him to be good.

"Want to be your good boy," The tumbled out of his lips in such a rush he thought Benton might make him repeat himself.

He was worried he'd fucked up until Benton thrust against him again.

"Good boy."

It was thought as if every time Benton said those two words it sent John's nerve endings into overdrive. His blood was heating up and rushing and pooling against his skin, flushing his body down his cheeks, his neck, his chest.

"Fuck I, I need... Can I...? I, uh," His head was swimming but he still wasn't sure he was doing any of this right. He didn't know what Benton liked, if Benton liked this, if he liked John like this: all needy and... he almost didn't want to acknowledge the word, but _submissive._

"Ask me, Carter. You can call me whatever you'd like," God it was like Benton could sense the insecurities under his skin and knew which ones of them were trying to surface. He wasn't sure that Benton was okay with him calling him 'sir' but... given his reaction earlier.

"Please...," John bit his lip to stifle another loud moan. "Please, sir, can I come?"

Benton's hand let go of his hip and moved up his throat (which sent another pulse to his cock that he wasn't going to think about yet) and over to his mouth. His thumb pushed at Carter's lip until his teeth were forced to release his grip on it and then it pushed its way into John's mouth, resting against his tongue.

He couldn't keep himself quiet like this.

"That's it, don't hold back. Good boy. Come for me, John."

John didn't even know he was able to come on command like that. He'd assumed it would still take a minute but as soon as the words left Benton's mouth he was arching back against him, toes curling and sliding in the water and coming until he was oversensitive as Benton pushed into him again and again. He didn't really have the braincells to register Benton saying his name.

"Do you want me to come inside you?"

John let out a weak moan as he clenched around Benton's cock, causing Benton to let out a noise that was almost like a growl.

"Yeah, you can... I want you too," John was far past being able to string a sentence together as his body wanted to sag and collapse. Benton seemed to notice and didn't to notice and didn't demand anything out of John as he thrust a couple more times before stilling and coming inside him.

It was a weird feeling. Last first time they'd done this they'd used a condom and the second time Benton had pulled out and come over John's stomach.

His leg felt sore as Benton helped him ease it back down and he braced his hands against the shower wall to stop his shaking legs from giving way. At least clean-up like this was easy, he thought as the water from the shower had already rinsed John's come off his stomach.

He shivered as Benton ran his hand down his back, resting on his hip before cupping his ass, thumb digging between his cheeks.

"Hold yourself open."

"...What?" John really felt like he just needed to lie down and recover for a second.

"Hold yourself open for me," Benton repeated slowly, as if John were a child. "I want to see my come dripping out of you."

Oh. _Oh._

John lent forwards against the wall, trying to figure out how he was going to do this. In the end he turned his head to the side, pressing it and his shoulders against the wall, as he reached back and held himself apart.

He bit into his lip again, face flushing and lip trembling as he felt Benton looking at him. He felt so exposed. He felt like he was being inspected. He felt something in his stomach grow warm.

He felt the come trickling out of him and Benton's thumb scooped it up and pressed it back into his hole.

John whimpered and shook. "I can't..." He said, feeling guilty, but knowing he wasn't going to be able to cope with any more,

"Alright," Benton's hands changed their pressure and were gentle against his waist. "Alright, come on. It's alright."

John hands fell from himself as Benton reached over and turned off the water. He climbed out first, watching as John almost slipped but managed to right himself on his own. John braced himself back against the sink while Benton dried himself off, unsure what towel he should grab and claim as his own.

"Come here," Benton said as he drew the towel off himself and wrapped it around John shoulders.

John felt himself flushing again, but watched Benton as he seemed... content. Content to run the towel over John's body and... take care of him.

"You alright?" Benton asked. "You seem like you're zoning out on me a little. Which is fine. That's fine." He added the reassurance on the end as a flash of guilt crossed John's face.

"I... Yeah I'm... I mean I feel good, just..." He let Benton nudge him over to the toilet, before closing the lid, and John took the hint and sat down.

"Just?"

"I got little... I guess like you said, 'zoned out'."

"Good or bad?"

"I... Good, definitely good."

"That's good," Benton smiled as if John zoning out meant something more and John didn't quite understand but he felt too tired to ask about it right now.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Carter," Benton warned. "Don't do that. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything you enjoyed. I want you to be able to tell me what you like, and what you don't. That's how we figure out what works, and what makes you feel good."

"...Want you to feel good too, though," John's voice felt small.

Benton sighed and then John couldn't see as the towel was thrown over his head and Benton had a mess of his hair as he dried.

"Hey!" But John wasn't really annoyed and he smiled as he heard Benton chuckle.

"If you didn't make me feel good, then I wouldn't be here. Got it?"

John nodded.

Benton ruffled the towel one last time, before hanging it over the towel rack.

"You want to lie down for a bit? You still look a little out of it."

"Is that-" John cut himself off as Benton's eyes hardened. He could do this. He just had to learn and accept that Benton, at least Benton when they weren't at work, wasn't going to get angry with him. "Yeah... I'd like that. It sort of feels like... I need it. Is that weird?"

"It's not weird, John." Benton smiled. "Come on, we can talk about why it's not weird."

John stood on his shaking thighs and followed Benton into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So this uh... got away from me... I thought I was going to write a tiny little drabble idea because for some reason I thought about them having shower sex and then I just... kept going??? I was trying to work and I paused to write this down because I thought it would be like 100 words and then???
> 
> I wouldn't have come up with the idea of Carter calling Benton 'sir' since that's not really my thing, if not for this fic: [I Am Not Who I Used To Be by Ashers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985229/chapters/32200575)
> 
> Sorry I'm already contributing filth to this fandom.
> 
> I wrote this instead of getting my lunch so I'm gonna go eat now


End file.
